beastquestbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Beasts
Welcome to List of Books Created by Adam Blade. In Beast Quest each series has six books and some series only have four books and all the series has one special and in Sea Quest each series has four books and one special. These are all of the books in order, and in their associated categories. Everybody loves reading Beast Quest and Sea Quest. Series 1: Beast Quest 1. Ferno the Fire Dragon 2. Sepron the Sea Serpent 3. Arcta the Mountain Giant 4. Tagus the Horse-Man 5. Nanook the Snow Monster 6. Epos the Flame Bird Series Special Edition: Vedra and Krimon Twin Beasts of Avantia Series 2: The Golden Armour 7. Zepha the Monster Squid 8. Claw the Giant Monkey 9. Soltra the Stone Charmer 10. Vipero the Snake Man 11. Arachnid the King of Spiders 12. Trillion the Three-Headed Lion Series Special Edition: Spiros the Ghost Phoenix Series 3: The Dark Realm 13. Torgor the Minotaur 14. Skor the Winged Stallion 15. Narga the Sea Monster 16. Kaymon the Gorgon Hound 17. Tusk the Mighty Mammoth 18. Sting the Scorpion Man Series Special Edition: Arax the Soul Stealer Series 4: The Amulet of Avantia 19. Nixa the Death-Bringer 20. Equinus the Spirit Horse 21. Rashouk the Cave Troll 22. Luna the Moon Wolf 23. Blaze the Ice Dragon 24. Stealth the Ghost Panther Series Special Edition: Kragos and Kildor the Two-Headed Demon Series 5: The Shade of Death 25. Krabb Master of the Sea 26. Hawkite Arrow of the Air 27. Rokk the Walking Mountain 28. Koldo the Arctic Warrior 29. Trema the Earth Lord 30. Amictus the Bug Queen Series Special Edition: Creta the Winged Terror Series 6: The World of Chaos 31. Komodo the Lizard King 32. Muro the Rat Monster 33. Fang the Bat Fiend 34. Murk the Swamp Man 35. Terra Curse of the Forest 36. Vespick the Wasp Queen Series Special Edition: Mortaxe the Skeleton Warrior Series 7: The Lost World 37. Convol the Cold-Blooded Brute 38. Hellion the Fiery Foe 39. Krestor the Crushing Terror 40. Madara the Midnight Warrior 41. Ellik the Lightning Horror 42. Carnivora the Winged Scavenger Series Special Edition: Ravira Ruler of the Underworld Series 8: The Pirate King 43. Balisk the Water Snake 44. Koron the Jaws of Death 45. Hecton the Body Snatcher 46. Torno the Hurricane Dragon 47. Kronus the Clawed Menace 48. Bloodboar the Buried Doom Series Special Edition: Raksha the Mirror Demon Series 9: The Warlock's Staff 49. Ursus the Clawed Roar 50. Minos the Demon Bull 51. Koraka the Winged Assassin 52. Silver the Wild Terror 53. Spikefin the Water King 54. Torpix the Twisting Serpent Series Special Edition: Grashkor the Beast Guard Series 10: Master of the Beasts 55. Noctila the Death Owl 56. Shamani the Raging Flame 57. Lustor the Acid Dart 58. Voltrex the Two-Headed Octopus 59. Tecton the Armoured Giant 60. Doomskull the King of Fear Series Special Edition: Ferrok the Iron Soldier Series 11: The New Age 61. Elko Lord of the Sea 62. Tarrok the Blood Spike 63. Brutus the Hound of Horror 64. Flaymar the Scorched Blaze 65. Serpio the Slithering Shadow 66. Tauron the Pounding Fury Series Special Edition: Viktor the Deadly Archer Series 12: The Darkest Hour 67. Solak the Scourge of the Sea 68. Kajin the Beast Catcher 69. Issrilla the Creeping Menace 70. Vigrash the Clawed Eagle 71. Mirka the Ice Horse 72. Kama the Faceless Beast Series Special Edition: Anoret the First Beast Series 13: The Warrior's Road 73. Skurik the Forest Demon 74. Targro the Arctic Menace 75. Slivka the Cold-Hearted Curse 76. Linka the Sky Conqueror 77. Vermok the Spiteful Scavenger 78. Koba Ghoul of the Shadows Series Special Edition: Okawa the River Beast Series 14: The Cursed Dragon 79. Raffkor the Stampeding Brute 80. Vislak the Slithering Serpent 81. Tikron the Jungle Master 82. Falra the Snow Phoenix Series Special Edition: Skolo the Bladed Monster Series 15: Velmal's Revenge 83. Wardok the Sky Terror 84. Xerik the Bone Cruncher 85. Plexor the Raging Reptile 86. Quagos the Armoured Beetle Series Special Edition: Jakara the Ghost Warrior Series 16: The Siege of Gwildor 87. Styro the Snapping Brute 88. Ronak the Toxic Terror 89. Solix the Deadly Swarm 90. Kanis the Shadow Hound Series Special Edition: Yakorix the Ice Beast Series 17: The Broken Star 91. Gryph the Feathered Fiend 92. Thoron the Living Storm 93. Okko the Sand Monster 94. Saurex the Silent Creeper Series Special Edition: Tempra the Time Stealer Series 18: The Trial of Heroes 95. Krytor the Blood Bat 96. Soara the Stinging Spectre 97. Drogan the Jungle Menace 98. Karixa the Diamond Warrior Series Special Edition: Falkor the Coiled Terror Series 19: The Kingdom of Dragons 99. Quarg the Stone Dragon 100. Korvax the Sea Dragon 101. Vetrix the Poison Dragon 102. Strytor the Skeleton Dragon Series Special Edition: Kyrax the Metal Warrior Series 20: The Island of Ghosts 103. Zulok the Winged Spirit 104. Skalix the Snapping Horror 105. Okira the Two-Faced Crusher 106. Rykar the Fire Hound Series Special Edition: Magror Ogre of the Swamps Series 21: Curse of the Netherworld 107. Grymon the Biting Horror 108. Skrar the Night Scavenger 109. Tarantix the Bone Spider 110. Lypida the Shadow Fiend Series Special Edition: Verak the Storm King Master Your Destiny 1.The Dark Cauldron 2.The Dagger of Doom 3.The Pirate's Curse Novelty 1. Adventures Handbook 2.Beast Quest Annual 2011 3.Beast Quest Annual 2012 4.The Complete Book of Beasts The Chronicles of Avantia 1.The First Hero 2.Chasing Evil 3.Call To War 4.Fire And Fury Battle of the Beasts #Ferno VS Epos #Amictus VS Tagus #Sepron VS Nagra Sea Quest Series 1: Sea Quest 1. Cephalox The Cyber Squid 2. Silda The Electric Eel 3. Manak The Silent Predator 4. Kraya The Blood Shark Special Bumper Edition: Stengor The Crab Monster Series 2: The Cavern of Ghosts 5. Shredder The Spider Droid 6. Stinger The Sea Phantom 7. Crusher The Creeping Terror 8. Mangler The Dark Menace Series Special Edition: Skalda The Soul Stealer Series 3: The Pride of Blackheart 9. Tetrax The Swamp Crocodile 10. Nephro The Ice Lobster 11. Finaria The Savage Sea Snake 12. Chakrol The Ocean Hammer Special Bumper Edition: Drakkos The Ocean King Series 4: The Lost Lagoon 13. Rekkar The Screeching Orca 14. Tragg The Ice Bear 15. Horvos The Horror Bird 16. Gubbix The Poison Fish Special Bumper Edition: Octor Monster of the Deep Series 5: The Chaos Quadrant 17. Sythid The Spider Crab 18. Brux The Tusked Terror 19. Venor The Sea Scorpion 20. Monoth The Spiked Destroyer Series Special Edition: Jandor The Arctic Lizard Series 6: Master of Aquora 21. Fliktor The Deadly Conqueror 22. Tengal The Savage Shark 23. Kull The Cave Crawler 24. Gulak The Gulper Eel Series Special Edition: Repta The Spiked Brute Series 7: The Lost Starship 25. Veloth The Vampire Squid 26. Glendor The Stealthy Shadow 27. Mirroc The Goblin Shark 28. Blistra The Sea Dragon Series Special Edition: Hydror The Ocean Hunter Series 8: The Lord of Illusion 29. Gort The Deadly Snatcher 30. Fangor The Crunching Giant 31. Shelka The Mighty Fortress 32. Loosejaw The Nightmare Fish Crossovers Sea Quest meets Beast Quest: An Unexpected Adventure Category:Special editions